


Closer, Face Down

by HoneyAteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choking, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom!Yunho, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Oral, Overstimulation, Pain, Rough Sex, Slapping, Spanking, belittling, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAteez/pseuds/HoneyAteez
Summary: The one where your super super sweet and soft new boyfriend hasn't made the slightest move on you despite you practically begging him to. You don't realize it's because he's into some weird shit and definitely not because he's a virgin.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Yunho / y/n
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Closer, Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof read as i'm too embarrassed by my own writing to actually read it myself. 
> 
> I’m sorry if the smut seems too drawn out :( I’ve never written anything with so much dirty talk so idk if i did well or not. pls im so nervous.

It's the third date since Yunho made things official with you. He's been very gentle as always, but you'd be lying if you said you expected him to hold out this long. Sexually, you mean. You went on five dates with him before he finally asked you out. You've never been to his place, he's never been to yours. You feel like it's still a bit too early to ask why he hasn't made a move on you outside of a kiss here or there. It's never anything heated, never harsh, and never rushed. It's bothering you.

Part of you wonders if maybe he's a virgin? Maybe he's saving himself for someone he truly loves? It can be a bit frustrating having a boyfriend that won't even trace his hand along your sensitive areas. He kind of makes up for it with his kindness to an extent. Yunho makes you feel _so_ safe. Even without sex, you can tell he cares about you, you just aren't sure if it's as much as _you_ care for him.

Which is actually quite strange, considering all of your past relationships were basically just eating food together and sex. But Yunho has been taking you to see movies. Taking you to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He will pick you up from class, he likes to buy things for you at the mall. Likes to hold your hand when you're both walking back to the car. But when you ask if he wants to come to your place, he always stutters with a small, “ _not yet.”_

So there he is, looking so broad across the table from you. On your third date since he asked you out a week ago. You feel like he knows you well enough, as you've always been open. Part of you wonders if he's holding out who he truly is.

“Y/n?” Yunho quirks an eyebrow, eyes flicking to the waitress in front of you. You look up at her, and see that she's likely been waiting for you to order.

“Need a few more minutes to decide?” Yunho questions with a slight smile, dipping his head a bit and looking at you.

“N-no. I'll take this one.” You state simply, pointing to a random combo on the menu. You feel slightly embarrassed that your mind wandered off again, typically it isn't noticeable but when the waitress walks away you see the way he is looking at you.

“Is everything okay?” Yunho asks with a signature tilt to his head that you've become used to. “You seem a little off today.”

You nod to him in response, letting out a sigh on instinct.

“What was that? You sighed, what's going on with you tonight?”

“I'm okay, Yunho. Just a lot on my mind right now, it's not a big deal~” You say quietly back to him, earning a nod in response. But you can see the way he furrows his brows at you.

“You can talk to me, you know. I'm your boyfriend after all.” Is all he says in response before you realize that—yeah. He is your boyfriend, maybe he should act like it.

A moment of silence goes by, and you start to wonder why it's bothering you so much. You're not so desperate for dick that you'd genuinely be angry with him. But the fact that he hasn't even made the slightest move is crushing your self esteem straight into the dirt. Sure, he may not be _that type_ of guy, but he's your boyfriend now. He's allowed to touch you and you should be allowed to touch him right? Obviously you wouldn't if he said no, and so far that's all he seems to be doing. _“No.” “Not yet.” “Maybe next time.”_

You start to wonder what's on his mind, what he thinks about when he sees you. Are you not attractive enough? You lean in a bit to the table, reaching for your drink but nearly knocking it over instead. Thankfully it doesn't spill but a few drops-- and you just really feel off today. Looking up at Yunho who was already staring you down.

“What?” You ask, coming out a bit more malicious than intended.

You look away again, and wipe up the drops of water on the table.

“Y/n.” Yunho says again, placing his hand on yours. “What's going through your mind right now?”

For a moment you genuinely want to ask why he hasn't even _looked_ at you in a way that makes you feel sexy or even desired in the slightest. You try every single time you go on a date with him to look good, to smell good, to try and be seductive for him. But all of it seems to do absolutely nothing. What's the point of even trying if he only treats you like a friend that he kisses and spends money on? You feel ungrateful for a split second, this relationship has a dynamic you've never experienced before-- but it's truly crushing your confidence.

As much as you want to bring it up right now, you don't. Looking around you see couples left and right playing footsie, talking and laughing to themselves. And you wonder if they've all had sex. Probably. And yeah, maybe you _are_ actually a little bit desperate at this point because Yunho really is fucking beautiful. You want to see what he looks like when he's inside of you, you want to know what his lips feel like when he wants _more._ You still say nothing about it. But you decide that you _will_ the moment you have him alone.

“Can we talk about this later?” You ask, looking across the table at his soft and gentle demeanor. Your heart immediately softens with it.

Pushing him into having sex with you isn't something you _want_ to do. And you never would, if he says no again-- you'll deal with that when it happens. But you are truly sick of making a fool of yourself, always suggesting he come inside-- always trying to guide his hands to areas he almost seems too afraid to go to. Your mind is a mess. Why wont your boyfriend just—fuck you?

“Yeah--” He's interrupted by the waitress bringing the food over. “We can talk about it later.” He mouths to you, as to not alert her that there is tension in the air.

You sit quietly with him eating. Usually you're both joking and laughing. But right now he's got his phone out while taking slow bites of his food, and you've already finished your meal. Appetite practically non existent due to the anxiety you feel in your gut.

  
  


~

  
  


“Alright, talk.” Yunho says almost playfully the moment you both exit the restaurant.

He's got his hand on your lower back, guiding you as you walk along side him. You can feel how big his hands are, and your mind wanders off a little bit.

“Y/n?” Your heart drops knowing you're probably about to embarrass yourself. You stay silent until you get to the car, trying to prolong the time you have until you bring it up.

By the time you're in the car and buckled up, you're still silent noticing that he hasn't even attempted to start the car.

“I think I know what's wrong~” Yunho says, turning to you with his keys still in his hand. “But I want you to say it first so I don't sound stupid if I'm wrong.” And he practically blushes as he looks at you.

You smile in response, wondering how he's able to make you feel a little less afraid to bring it up. His whole demeanor is kind, soft, loving. Maybe you really are ungrateful for not just—liking him the way he is right now.

“Yunho I--” You go to say, but your mind blanks. But he's looking at you with big eyes, full of light and kindness. You decide to just say it.

“Why wont you just-- I don't know. Why wont you touch me? Or even act like you want to?” His smile falters for a moment, before he breathes in and lets out a sigh.

“Y/n. . . “

“I mean, it's okay that you don't want to but not knowing why is really messing with me.” You interrupt him. “I feel like maybe I'm not attractive enough? Or maybe you just don't want to be with me that way? Can you at least tell me why?”

He pauses, and scratches his head, tousling the mess of hair on top.

“That's not the reason. I just—fuck.”

He goes silent and looks away, his cheeks turning red. It doesn't look like he's going to answer you yet again, because he just shakes his head and starts the car.

Clearly it's something wrong with you. What man doesn't want to touch his girlfriend? Sure there's probably some out there but you're sure they discuss that before dating or something. Your heart is beating at a rapid pace, knowing that you've done something to make him not want to be with you. It's your fault, why else would he avoid the question to such an extent it's making the relationship difficult to stand?

“You don't even look at me like you want me. You're my boyfriend, why do I feel so unwanted?!” And your voice comes out a pitch higher than you were expecting. Yunho winces at the words, and flicks his eyes over to you again.

“I'm trying to avoid it.” That's all he says in response, and your heart drops. Your _boyfriend_ is trying to avoid having sex with you? He's trying to avoid even looking at you that way?

“Avoid it? Really?! What the fuck, Yunho!” You shout out, feeling your heart bruise slightly at the rejection. “Have I done something wrong? Have I made you feel like I'm-- not worth it?!” You breathe in, your heart allowing you to keep spilling words out to him. “I haven't even seen the front entrance of your apartment yet! At this point I don't think I ever will. What's the point of all of this?!”

For a split second, you see him smirk. And it feels like he is teasing you-- like he's _making fun of you._

“You haven't done a single thing wrong. I know it sounds cliché but--” You feel angry at how calm he is speaking back to you. “It's honestly me, not you.”

“You could have fooled me. I assume you wont tell me why it's so fucking funny to you either, right?” You say back in a short and sharp tone. “Just take me home then.”

That's when you notice the direction he is driving _isn't_ towards your apartment. In fact, it's the complete opposite.

“Take me home, Yunho.”

He looks over at you, and smiles. “No.”

“What the _fuck_ do you mean, _no?!_ ” You question in annoyance, wanting to be out of this car as soon as possible. Instead you're watching as each street becomes less and less familiar.

“Do you want to come back home with me or not? That's what's bothering you isn't it? You already said so.” He says, answering his own questions in such a snide way he almost seems like a completely different person.

“It's different if you do it just because I'm arguing with you over it!” And god, you sound so whiny when you say it you almost want to slap yourself.

Yunho looks over at you again, no smile in sight,

“Then what is it you want right now?! Do you want to come home with me or do you want to go home?!” He taps the steering wheel, you can see him breathe out in annoyance through his nose. “What's the point in bringing it up if you wont even follow through with what you're telling me you want?!”

You falter at the way he raised his voice at you. The boyfriend who has been nothing but soft has just yelled at you-- because you're throwing a tantrum like a child. Telling him exactly what you want and then _refusing_ to let him give it to you. You feel like you don't know who he is right now.

“Okay. Take me home with you then.” That's all you can muster out before he's immediately slipping back into his usual soft persona.

“Okay.”

You still wonder why he laughed at you for questioning him. Are you some sort of joke to him?

And honestly, on any other day being able to go home with him would have your heart beating out of your chest. It makes you feel insecure that you had to practically beg to go home with him. You try to ignore the fact that in the back of your mind, all of this is simply because you want to feel him inside of you. And it hurts a bit, knowing he's only doing this because it's what _you_ want. Questioning yourself, questioning him, the whole relationship even. He's never even asked you for a nude, or so much as looked at your exposed cleavage when you wore that one shirt in hopes of turning him on even a little bit.

Your heart hurts a little. The relationship is so new to the both of you, should you really already be arguing like this? It barely can be called “communication” with the way he is acting towards you right now.

On top of that, you're second guessing if you should really be entitled to going to his home. What if he prefers moving slow? What if he's really a virgin? No, there's no way. Because even though he doesn't imply he wants to have sex with you, he's made snide comments before. He's joked around about the sounds you've made after a yawn, or when you accidentally squeak up when he pokes your side.

“Yunho. . . ?” You ask, perking your head to the side and looking at him for a split second. This is a last ditch effort.

“Hm?” He responds in a low hum, seeming as if he were deep in thought. You wonder if you should ask.

“I'm going to ask you something, but I don't want you to feel embarrassed so you have to tell me the truth. . “

You don't know how far away he lives, but the car doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon-- and the radio silence is really getting to you. You're finally going to his house and now you don't even know if you should be.

He nods at you, and turns his head for a moment to look at you before adjusting his eyes back on the road. “ _Go ahead.”_ He says, placing his hand back on your thigh with a light squeeze. You stare down at his hand, focusing on it as you ask what might be the dumbest question you've ever asked a man.

“Are you-- a virgin?”

Yunho's mouth instantly falls open, and you can hear him laugh.

“That would be a strong _no._ ” He laughs out at you, but you feel a pain in your heart because he seems so snide, so proud that he's slept with people that _aren't you_.

“You don't have to laugh at me. . “ You say it so quietly he nearly doesn't hear it. But he stops laughing, knowing that he's probably just hurt your feelings.

“I'm sorry for laughing y/n. I just? _Why_ would you think I'm a virgin?”

Yunho feels floored by even the suggestion that he's never had sex. He's had sex, a lot of it. Consistently actually, before he made things official with you. He doesn't quite grasp the fact that you're upset over all of this. He thought real relationships were meant to go slow? Just because he hasn't brought you home doesn't mean he hasn't thought about fucking you, he _wants_ to know what it feels like to be buried deep in you. He thinks about it often, _too often._

He practically has to chain himself down to keep from sending you suggestive text messages, or calling you just to hear your cute voice while he rides his high. Because he knows he can be overwhelming in bed, or when he gets in the mood to really play around. He likes things a certain way, he likes being in control. He worries he will scare you away to an extent, but if he's being honest. Yunho really doesn't know how to show you or tell you what he's into. And he's never been this nervous about his sex life, _ever._

_H_ e doesn't even know why he agreed to bring you to his place. Because he knows what it's going to lead to and containing himself will be incredibly fucking difficult with the outfit you were wearing. He's tried his very best to be respectful, polite, loving-- but the moment his apartment door closes he wonders what will happen. He wishes it were happening under different circumstances, where you're not upset with him or questioning that he's ever even had sex because of the lack of it in the relationship.  
But often, he finds himself wondering how you like it. If you like being on top, or completely dominated. He wonders _often_ if you like being talked down to, choked, tied up. He wonders how deep he can go inside of you, or how much of him you can fit in your mouth. And every time he thinks of it-- he worries you wouldn't like any of it. And he wouldn't be upset if you didn't. But it's okay if he at least _tries_ right? He can give up him sexual interests as long as he has you wrapped around him, in any way you want.

God-- he should have just told you first thing that he likes some freaky shit and went from there. But now he genuinely _has feelings_ for you, and he doesn't know how to act. He flinches every time his cocky demeanor comes out, because he knows he's about to fuck you for the first time-- and he's trying so hard not to make it obvious.

“Do you really need to ask me why I think you're a virgin?” You respond back to him in question.

“Well, yeah. I'd like to know.” Yunho states, still imagining how this night will play out, fiddling with the hem of your skirt.

“You've never even made out with me.” And you say it in such a defeated way he nearly stops the car just to make up for it.

“Y/n, listen.” Yunho starts, immediately not knowing what to say next. He pauses.

“See? You can't even admit _why!”_ You're getting upset again, you feel trapped in a car with a man who doesn't want to be with you in the slightest, going to his apartment where he'd rather be alone.

“Before you say anything else about this, I just want to tell you that none of this is because I don't _want_ to!” He raises his voice again, finally turning the car onto a side street. “If we are going to be in a relationship I wanted to make you feel respected above all-- But I also have my own reasons for waiting, it doesn't mean I'm not attracted to you, I just--” He pauses again to take a breath as he pulls into the apartment parking lot.

“I don't want to mess this up by being myself.”

You wonder why he would say something like that. Are you not dating something who is being genuine? What the fuck is happening?

“What do you mean? I _want_ you to be yourself!”

“I have been! For the most part I mean. . “ He retorts, knowing you now wonder who he truly is as a person, if he's not what he's been showing you all along.

So it's not that he doesn't want to have sex with you, he just wants to respect you? Even though you've practically been begging for just _a little_ more than a kiss goodnight?

“I--”

“We're here, come on.” He interrupted.

Yunho is trying to get the awkwardness over with as quickly as possible, anxiety bubbling in his stomach with each step he takes to open your door for you, and again each step it takes to get to the apartment door. He tries to hold your hand as you walk towards the elevator, but he can feel you pull away from it. He tries again to hold your hand as you exit the elevator and walk down the hallway-- it wasn't successful either.

“Well, here it is. . “ He kind of mumbles out to you as he unlocks the door. It's a pretty typical looking place, a bit messier than your own apartment.

“Sorry it's a mess, my room mate is really bad at picking up after himself.” He busies himself and avoids eye contact with you as he moves shoes out of the middle of the hallway, and adjusts a crooked picture on the wall.

“It's okay. . “ You say back, feeling so incredibly small standing in his door way. You wonder if this moment is happening, and you kind of wish it wasn't.

It doesn't feel right being in his apartment. Even with everything he said in the car, you don't feel welcome. When he tried to hold your hand, it felt forced. And now you feel like you aren't connecting with him in the slightest.

“You can make yourself at home, we can watch a movie or something?” He says and then immediately asks. You nod in response, balancing yourself on a shelf to take off your shoes.

Yunho really wants the awkwardness to be over, but he doesn't know how. And the way he's attempting to do it isn't working. He thinks maybe a movie will lighten to mood, maybe you'll scoot up next to him and he wont have to say _no_ this time. But he also knows he's already pushed you away so many times in an attempt to be respectful that he doubts you'll ever try to make another suggestion like that again.

As you're walking towards the living room, you see that his apartment is actually quite small, seeing a tiny kitchen and a short hallway that consisted of three doors. You wonder which room is his, and you wonder if you'll ever even stand in this apartment again after tonight.

“Do you want a tour?” Yunho asks awkwardly, placing his hands in his pockets and just kind of standing there.

“No, it's okay.” You say back shortly, making your way to sit on the very end of his couch. Not sure if you should spread out or ball up and become the smallest you can be.

You watch as he looks around the living room and sighs, finally just walking up to the tv and turning it on, standing there and pressing buttons until a menu comes up for netflix.

“I swear-- I can never find the remote.” He sighs, feeling embarrassed that his life is very very-- not together right now.

You kind of lower your head a bit, feeling the remote between the side of the couch and the cushion you were situated on.

“Found it!” You say in sudden excitement, wanting desperately to break this heavy tension in the room. It doesn't seem to work, it comes out just as forced as everything else.

“Ah, so you did!” He says back just as fake. Grabbing the remote and situating himself beside you. Not close enough to be touching, but beside you nonetheless.

After several minutes of trying to find a movie, he finally just picks one and hopes it's good enough. The silence in the room is still just as deafening as it was before he turned it on. He watches as you stare blankly at the tv, not reacting, barely moving. And you can feel him looking at you, neither of you seem comfortable right now.

The movie is white noise in your ear, your doubt is so loud in your head you can barely breathe. You're finally in his apartment and it's honestly the last place you want to be. You should have left the situation alone, you should have just let things play out the way he wanted them to, you shouldn't have been so needy because now everything is just so forced and unwanted you could cry.

You lower your head a bit, trying to hold it in. Everything is so overwhelming, you want to go home. But you don't know how to ask him without making it seem like you're a huge waste of his time. Because you really want things to work with him, but right now it doesn't seem like it will.

Yunho shifts uncomfortably, moving slightly closer to you as he watches the way your breathing seems labored, and you can feel your throat hurting from trying to hold in the tears.

“Y/n?” He asks shyly, but still un-moving. He feels like he should comfort you but he doesn't know _how._ All of this awkwardness stems from the fact that he tried to be a good and respectful boyfriend rather than treating you like an object. Because he's kind of into that.

Outside of the bedroom he wants you to be equal, he wants you to be his girlfriend, someone who can speak for herself, someone who can make her own decisions. But in the bedroom, he wants to have complete control, he wants to be praised, he wants to be worshiped. He wants to look down on you, and degrade you-- to absolutely destroy your mental ability to comprehend how good you feel. But he didn't want to destroy your confidence, or make you feel like he doesn't want you. That was never his intention. He just knows he can be overwhelming, which is why he never attempted to be in a genuine relationship until he met you.

Just hearing him say your name in a moment so heavy and filled with doubt, you're immediately wiping the tears away that barely began to fall.

“Yunho, I think I should just go home. Please just take me home.” Your voice cracks as you say it, and instantly you're getting up from the couch and making your way back to your shoes.

He immediately follows after you, knowing why you want to leave. He doesn't want you to feel like this.

“No, don't! I really, _really_ don't want you to leave like this.” He practically pleads behind you, grabbing your hand and turning you back towards him. For the first time you feel slightly wanted, all it took was for him to acknowledge that you're there in front of him, a person with feelings who only wants to feel desired.

“It's not supposed to feel like this! I forced you to bring me here only to just sit and feel invisible just like before!”

“You know that's-- Listen, you _know_ you're not invisible or unwanted or whatever.” He explains with a dramatic motion of his hand.”I wouldn't constantly be trying to see you almost every day if you were!” And he says it as if he's so sure of himself.

You hate that you need him to touch you to feel like any of this is worth it. But it is for you, you want to feel that connection with the person you chose to be with.

“I see you more than I see my friends, Yunho. And even they look at me more than you do. They compliment me more than you do. Hell, they _touch_ me more than you do!”

You see his facial expression turn to a look that is questionable at best. But it's not a lie. Your closest friends always tell you you look hot when it's the look you're going for. Sometimes they'll slap your ass, or grab a tit when they walk by. It's all platonic, but it makes you feel so touch starved when the one person _you want_ touching you is avoiding it like the plague.

“And you still won't tell me _why_ you avoid it! Because you want to respect me?” You laugh out in a mocking tone. “I've practically been begging for you, you really think respect is what I want?”

Yunho's eyes darken at the words. Just the thought of you saying the word “beg”, immediately stating that you don't even want to be respected right now? Music to his ears, he wonders if he should just-- he holds back.

“I don't want to cross a line with you that you don't even know you have.” He says, closing the gap between the two of you. You freeze as you look at him.

“What--?” You stop talking because he is still moving closer, and closer, until you feel yourself backing up.

“I don't think you're ready to let me have you.” He narrows his eyes, as he braces his arms on the wall behind you, trapping you against him. “That's why I'm avoiding it.”

And he says it so softly, but the way he's looking at you is already more than enough. It feels like a challenge, and this is the most he's ever given to you, yet he's not even touching you. Just looming over you as if you need to be put in your place. You feel bold. All of the tenseness in the past few hours boiling up in you like a pot of tea ready to be pulled off the burner.

“Who are you to tell me when I'm ready?”

He stares back at you in awe, feeling the need to snap at you for back talking him, but he doesn't because you still don't seem to grasp what it is he is trying to say to you. This is dangerous, he wants to go all out on you, right here in the door way. But he can't. He won't.

You can feel something different radiating off of him, the sweet and caring boyfriend you'd seen so many times before is no where in sight when it comes to the man in front of you. His gaze makes you feel so small, and more importantly, you feel desired. You can see the way his eyes finally glance down at your body, and the way he wets his lips when he looks back up at your face.

“Fuck--You need to tell me to stop.” Yunho whispers to you, leaning into you and finally hovering over your lips for just a moment, you ready yourself for a kiss with him you've never experienced before and you're almost weak in the knees. Because no, you're not going to tell him to stop.

”Y/n, please tell me to stop.” He shocks himself when he says it, it's never in his agenda to say _please_ in a situation like this. It's just something about you that-- it does things. He doesn't want to hurt you, or scare you, or even degrade you. Never, unless. . . you ask.

“What if. . . I don't want you to stop?” Your voice is shaky as you stumble over the words you want to say, and feeling his breath right up against your lips is driving you mad. He's so close, his lips nearly on yours—but he wont move.

“You'd better tell me what it is you want then--” He sighs, feeling a twitch in his pants. This is really happening. “Tell me before I do what _I_ _want._ ”

You shiver feeling his lips touch yours-- not even allowing you to answer his question, and this time it's different from before. It feels like a first kiss, it feels like a first everything actually. It's more gentle than you expected it to be, but you can sense his eagerness in the way he presses impossibly closer to you, wedging his thigh between your own as he tilts his head-- deepening the kiss when he slips his tongue against yours.

With the nervousness in your gut draining away as you feel his leg press against your softest spot, you take the chance to put your arms around his neck. But he very quickly grabs both of them, and pins them above your head. Still against the wall you pull back from the kiss and look at him with question.

“You didn't tell me what it is you want.” He states as a fact, feeling you lightly move against his leg without really intending to. He likes that you're already so desperate. As if you hadn't been this whole time.

You don't even think about it, all you can think about right now is the fact that he's finally giving you friction. He's finally _kissing_ you the way you want to be kissed.

“I'd rather see what it is _you_ want.” You gasp out, feeling your hands ache at his tight grip.

That's all he needed to hear. All hesitation thrown out the window the moment permission was granted. And internally he's still a bit nervous because you don't even know what it is you just gave him consent to do to you. He wonders if you've done any of it before, he wonders if you like to be dominated.

Part of him hopes you've never done it before , he wants to see your face the first time you experience him in all of his glory, he wants to see you praise him and beg for him. _Really_ beg this time. He doesn't want there to be anyone you can compare him to, because he should be the _only person_ you think about-- he wants to have you in the palm of his hand.

“You really don't think I haven't wanted you this whole time, huh?” He remarks as he presses his thigh into you a bit more, just every so slightly. Your eyes slam shut as you choke back a breath—god, your body really wants this. You're shocked at how desperate you feel right now. Then suddenly he's releasing you and immediately pulling you to his room. This is still unfamiliar ground to you, and when you try to speak back he gives you a look-- one that tells you to keep quiet.

“Honestly, Y/n? I knew what you were doing every time you wore those revealing outfits.” He says it in a mocking tone, and you just listen to him dote on you as you are pulled through his bedroom door. “Were you trying to turn me on?” He asks again, carefully placing you on his bed. He watches the way your skirt has slightly lifted higher on your legs, a view he can't stop looking at.

“Did you know that every time I came home from our dates--” He places his hand on your bare thigh, the other above your head as he leans over you and looks you directly in the face. You glace down to see him hard through his perfectly posh pants. “I felt ridiculous that I didn't fuck you in my car before taking you home--” And he pause before trailing his eyes back down to your bare legs.

You feel a sensation shoot straight through you. Never once has he even _implied_ he was sexually attracted to you-- that's the whole fucking reason you've been so torn up about it. And yet – god. Just hearing him talk to you like this right now is enough. His raspy voice, eyes looking at you the way you'd always wanted him to. _Telling you_ how much he has wanted you this whole time. He's not at all what he seemed. You're genuinely at a loss for words as he looks down at you with such dark eyes.

And when he finally looks back up at you, he studies your face. Loving the way you look like a deer in headlights.

“I've jerked off so many times, thinking of you moaning on my dick.”

Without thinking, ignoring the heat he is causing to already spill out of you-- you respond in a mocking tone. Partly to gain a tiny bit of control.

“Please, you're the one who held out. ” This doesn't sit well with him, and he pinches your thigh in response causing you to wince.

“Every single time I saw your pretty mouth ask me to come inside of your apartment with you--” He says over you, looking you dead in the eyes. “I wondered how badly you really wanted me.”

“And yet, you decided to think I wasn't ready for you? As if I haven't been begging for you to touch me?” You're mocking him again.

“You should have begged more.” He says sternly, removing his hand from above you and tracing your lips with his fingers.

Yunho isn't not wrong. If you had genuinely begged him, he probably would have given in. Because as much as he loves being in control behind closed doors-- he can so easily be controlled himself. A whine here or there? God-- he thinks if you'd have just said “ _Please, fuck my mouth._ ” He would have in an instant.

“Oh?” You question innocently, spreading your legs a bit and allowing his hand to slip slightly onto your inner thigh. “Is that what you're into then? You want me to want you so badly I cry for it?”

In that moment, Yunho thinks you must be the best thing in his life right now. So ready to shit talk back at him when he tests the waters of what would be too much for you. He wants to put his fingers in your mouth to shut you up. He hums out at you, and you can see him hanging heavy in his pants. You wonder if it's uncomfortable restricting himself so much.

“I'd like that, yeah.” He smiles, parting your lips slightly with his fingers, testing to see if you'd take them.

“I think you'd look really cute crying for me.” He says, gasping slightly when you eagerly take his fingers in, swirling your tongue around the tips for just a few seconds before he immediately pulls them out of your mouth.

Yunho is working himself up so much, any amount of touching would likely throw him over edge, which is so _out of character_ for him. Since he's usually the one controlling when to cum for both himself and the other person. He's trying to be as calm as he can right now, but god _damn_ you'd be so pretty with your mouth full of his cock...

The image in his mind is completely shattered when he feels your hand making its way down to his clothed dick, he shoots a look at you and before he could even say anything you send him straight on the war path.

“Make me cry then.” You giggle out, looking down at his member twitching in your hand. You're not surprised at the size, you kind of figured he would be pretty well endowed-- and god you can't wait.

“Fuck--”

You wonder what it is he was so set on keeping you from, what it is he thinks you're not ready for. You can take it, you know you can. You want it.

Yunho's head is hanging, allowing you to palm at him for just a moment so he could revel in the sight of your hands on him for the first time. But only for a moment. He quickly pulls your hand away and pins them above your head, once again wedging his thigh between your legs, this time pushing up hard against you and watching as your brows let up and eyes close at the sensation. He is already loving this.

But then he falters, wanting nothing more than to keep going. He stops for just a moment.

“Y/n before I go any further I need you to know--” You open your eyes to look at him, and his eyes seem serious. “If I go too far, just tell me to stop and I will. If I do anything you don't like, tell me.”

You still yourself at those words. Part of you wonders why he's warning you, he already told you he thinks you'd look pretty crying, that he wants you to beg. And you're not nervous about that-- but now you feel like maybe you should be. You've had your fair share of kinky sex in the past, but nothing more than light choking and spanking. Maybe playfully calling him “daddy” here or there for an ego boost. Yunho does make you feel safe though, just the fact that he says he will stop whatever it is he is doing the instant you ask him to. Maybe you shouldn't be scared at all.

He notices the way you're looking up at him in curiosity. Wondering if you're truly ready for this, if maybe he should take it slow and work his way up with each time you fool around together. If you still even want him after all of this. He feels like you do, even though he also feels like the fact that he held out may have pushed you away enough to get what you want and then ghost him after this. He wouldn't blame you, but he wants to show you how much he truly wants you-- but he isn't sure how to do it if it's not his own way.

“Is that okay?” He questions again, leaning down to your level and placing a soft kiss on your lips. You can feel him dig his knee into the mattress when he leans in for the kiss, causing his thigh to rub against you.

You nod meekly with a small gasp, preparing yourself for what's to come.

The switch in his head goes off, and his demeanor changes in an instant. He adjusts his body, removing his thigh from you which elicits a small whine from your throat. Yunho hears the sound you just made and shoots a look at you as he settles himself between your legs in an upright position.

“Be patient, baby.”

He's slow with his movements, almost _too_ slow. You watch as he immediately fixes his gaze on your body, running his hands down your waist and to the bottom of your skirt, slowly hiking it up to reveal the lace panties you had worn _just in case_. He hums in approval before bracing a hand on the inside of your thigh and parting your legs more for him.

You don't move at first, you just watch him. But you feel like you've waited long enough for this and at the pace he's going you're already overwhelmed with anticipation. Both of you still fully clothed, you try to tug at his shirt, in hopes that he will take it off for you.

He doesn't say a word, he just gently pulls your hand away from him. And not once does he look away from your lower half.

He traces his fingers along your thigh, moving from one leg to the other. And he's honestly just taking in the sight that he had only gotten small glimpses of while you weren't looking. He wants to see how pretty you are before he bruises you up, and wrecks you into a complete mess. He doesn't even intend to go all out either.

With one hand still on your thigh, you watch as his eyes dart up a bit, placing his other hand at the waist band of your skirt. He easily snakes his fingers up under your shirt, feeling all the way up to your breasts. He looks at the smooth skin on your stomach, and practically coos at the feeling of your exposed skin becoming cooler by the air that hits it. It's still warm under his hands, but you feel goosebumps all over your body in this moment.

He stays like that for what seems like ages, appreciating you, making you feel wanted—and yet you still feel incredibly small and shy with his hands on you. You've never felt so exposed when your clothes are still on you. He's looking at you as if you're the only person on this earth.

“Yunho--” He cuts you off immeditaly.

“Shh, don't speak.”

“Bu-”

His eyes are dark when he looks at you, and he slaps the inside of your thigh so hard you can still feel the sting minutes later.

“I told you not to speak.” He bellows, rubbing the spot he had slapped.

Yunho can feel the way his dick reacted to the wince and shock in your face after he did that, and he wants to do it again. But he doesn't, he's testing the waters right now. He doesn't want to genuinely hurt you, but he does want to see your face contorted in all sorts of feelings that only he can make you experience.

“I liked that.” You gasp out very quickly, ignoring the fact that he told you not to speak. You wonder how he will react to it. You liked the sensation on the inside of your thighs, and you liked the way his fingers every so lightly brushed against your core as he rubbed the sting away.

“Oh yeah?” He questions with a smirk appearing on his lips, instantly bringing his hand up and just before he goes to slap again, you throw your arm over your face as to prepare yourself for the sting again.

He grabs your arm and pulls it away from your face. “Didn't you tell me you want me to make you cry?” He questions, bringing his hand down finally with a hard slap to the same spot. “Don't you want me to see how pretty you look that way?” He questions again with another slap.

You whine in response to that, wanting him to do whatever he wants you to do right now.

He leans down this time, and kisses the spot he had slapped. He can feel the heat radiating from both your skin and your already wet pussy. You shiver feeling his hair tickle you, but you stay quiet this time. Allowing the tingling sensation to run throughout your entire body as you feel him suck at the already tender skin.

You moan out quietly from the sensations you're feeling between your thighs, and you can feel the way Yunho reacts to it with his tongue against your skin. He bites at you lightly, trailing all the way up your thigh but then skipping the _one_ spot you wanted his mouth on. He moves to the other leg, and lifts his head back up to watch you as he comes down with another hard slap.

You put your arm over your face on instinct, and Yunho immediately shoves it away again. You don't open your eyes but you can hear it in his voice.

“Hands behind your back.” He demands as he drops his hand in another slap, and you wince openly but you can't deny that it feels _good._

You must not have heard what he said, because after he finishes rubbing the red and swollen spot on your thigh that time, he pulls himself back up to your face level. Hovering over you with a look you'd never seen before.

“Did you not hear me?” He snarls at you, reading your face so perfectly. “I said--”

Before he can even finish what he's saying, you're arching your back and quickly tucking your hands there. Hands pinned between your back and the mattress, Yunho smiles at you. “Good girl, you're listening so well already.”

Feeling the way his eyes are burning into you, you also can't look away. You want to touch so badly, but that has already been taken away from you. You want him to touch you more than he already has but he's going _so slow._ His only quick movements involving a swift slap to the same spot repeatedly.

If he wants to make you cry, he can do it in so many other ways. It's not that you don't like the tingling that comes from his hand harshly slapping the sensitive areas on your inner thighs. You _do_ like it. But at this point, you're already feeling raw. Chest heaving in anticipation for if he's going to slap you again. Of if he's going to finally take your clothes off. You want him to see you bare.

You want to see him bare.

  
  


“What is it, baby?” Yunho questions, tilting his head innocently as he positions himself back between your legs. He examines the hand prints he's already left on you. He really thought he would take it easy on you-- and he's already doing more than he'd have expected. He slapped you like he would a usual booty call that's admittedly into this kind of thing. And you were taking it so well.

“Do you want more?” He asks, running his fingertips lightly over your swollen skin. They still hurt enough to where you can barely even feel him caressing you there.

You shake your head at him, and plead with him using your eyes.

“You were talking so much earlier--” He pauses and ever so lightly moves his hand to caress over your black lace panties. “What happened?”

Instantly you sigh out with a small sound. So tiny you couldn't even tell if he could hear it. He did,

“What was that?” He questions again, enjoying himself. He uses a bit more pressure, feeling your wetness seep through the fabric and onto his fingers. He groans at the sight of you.

“Is this what you've been wanting?” Yunho presses on, teasing you so perfectly you wonder if this alone could make you cry. You can feel him slightly move your panties to the side, and the air hits your heat so perfectly it sends a shiver down your spine.

You let out a small “ _yes”_ in response to what he is asking you. And in return he only pulls his fingers away from you, quickly placing them to his lips.

“I can taste you from through your panties, baby girl. You're already so wet for me, aren't you?”

He's holding back still, just a little bit. He's refraining from degrading you, from belittling you the way he truly wants to right now. Seeing you ache for him is driving him mad though. And his dick is so heavy against his pants, the friction alone is enough for him right now.

And you blush at the way he's talking to you. Your cheeks turning a bright red color as you watch him suck your wet off of his fingers.

“Please, Y-” You whine out, but you're already so choked up you can barely speak. So instead you slightly arch your back a bit, wiggling your body beneath him as a form of asking to have his fingers back on you at the very least. God you want him _in_ you if you're being honest.

He doesn't acknowledge your body language, and he ignores your please. That wasn't the proper way to beg for him. You realize, and you don't know what is. And just as you're about to go all out, he speaks.

“Get up.” He says as he scoots himself away from you, unbuttoning his shirt followed by his pants. He keeps his pants on, but you can see the way they loosen up immediately after he has the button and zip open. You want him to take them off. You want to see it.

“Take your clothes off.” He says again, and you do.

Standing there as he positions himself in the floor against his bed, he takes in the sight of your bare body exposed for him. You see him smile at you, and you want to cover yourself up for some reason. Your legs are shaking as you stand there in front of him. And he motions for you to come to him.

You try to straddle him, thinking that's what he wants.

“No,” He pushes you back to your feet. You see the way he's looking at you when he does it. Lust.

“I want you to fuck my face.”

You immediately blush, seeing the way he so readily positioned himself in the floor for you, you wonder how he wants you.

He's quick to help you, placing one leg above his shoulder on the bed, holding the other leg still, he pulls you closer to him until you can see only his eyes look up at you from between your legs.

Yunho is over the moon, feeling your heat directly in his face like this. He wants you to grind against his tongue until you're nearly there. Immediately he has his hands on your ass, pressing you onto his mouth as he holds you in place. You feel shy, you feel exposed, and you've never done this position before.

But with the way he's groaning into you at the very first flick of his tongue, your legs nearly buckle from the pleasure.

“Ahh,” You moan out, bracing yourself with one arm on the leg firmly placed on the bed, and the other immediately finds it's way to his hair.

He hums at the way you taste, pressing his tongue inside of you ever so lightly before licking stripes up and down your folds at a quick pace. You throw your head back, closing your eyes and just basking in the feeling of his mouth on your for the very first time.

“Fuck—Yunho--” You moan out, and you can feel his hands grip at your ass tighter, moving your hips on him. He wants you to grind.

The moment you started grinding against him, you feel the absence of his hands. You don't care too much, because his tongue is long and warm against you-- occasionally pressing into you if you grind back far enough. You're holding onto his hair for dear life as you continue to move your hips against his open mouth. And then you hear him moan. His voice nearly sending you right then and there.

He has managed to snake a hand down his pants, wrapping his hand tightly around his neglected cock and he immediately starts pumping. Feeling your hands in his hair, your pussy riding his tongue so beautifully-- he groans out each time he squeezes himself just a little tighter. Each time you whine out for him as if he weren't tongue fucking you right now, he groans louder.

He can feel the way your thighs buckle around him, the way you're shaking above him and barely able to hold yourself together each time his tongue hits your clit—he wonders if you're already that close? He feels proud of himself nonetheless, but you're not going to get it that easily.

Letting go of his cock, heavily leaking pre-cum against his bare stomach-- he grabs again at your ass and hold you in place. Moving his tongue directly into you, he licks you until you're quivering even more than you already were. He opens his eyes, seeing you already looking down at him. You can feel him smile against you as he pulls you back and attaches his lips to your clit.

“A—ah” You moan out again, biting your lip to the point you feel like you might have drawn blood. You can feel his tongue swirling around and hitting your sensitive spot consistently—and goddammit. No one has ever eaten you out like this, no one has ever gotten you to the point of orgasm so fucking _fast._

He can feel you try to grind against him again, hips moving with no rhythm-- trying to chase the feeling that is building up in your gut. He lets you do it for a moment, and just when he feels your thighs tense up, he's got his hands on your leg and pulling it off the bed, forcing you to lose all sensation you were currently feeling as you're left a heaving mess standing in front of him.

You look at him, his cock pulled slightly out of his pants, a pool of pre-cum on his stomach and a glistening mess on his face, before you can even say anything he's pointing to his lap.

“ _Now_ you can straddle me.”

He doesn't even move, you're in his lap within seconds, the zipper of his pants digging into your leg as you still sit trembling. He grabs your chin between his finger and thumb, pulling your face up to him. Instantly his tongue is in your mouth, sliding against yours. You can taste yourself on him, and for some reason you like that. You kiss him back feverishly, and you can feel him buck up a little bit, feeling the tip of his bare cock against your clit, sending chills throughout your entire body.

“See how good you taste?” He questions between kisses, barely breathing before going back in for more. He sighs out at the way you suckle at his tongue, wanting nothing more than to have your lips around his dick.

“Fuck--” He moans out, feeling you slide closer in his lap, trapping his cock between your pussy and his stomach. His hands shoot to your waist, and he looks down at your naked body as he helps you grind just a _little_ bit more—No.

“Get up.”

It felt like you were only in his lap for a few moments, and while that may have been true-- you're shocked to see him be so demanding. And so. . . dominant with you. Compared to the man you were on a date with just a few hours ago, you'd never have expected him to be with way. But you're not complaining.

The moment you're out of his lap, he's slipping his pants down his ankles and sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes devouring every inch of your body.

“Hands and knees, w--” And he almost says it.

You're instantly in the floor for him, and you crawl up to him and sit patiently between his legs without hesitation. You could get used to being told how to make him feel good. Being told how to make _yourself_ feel good. Jesus, you still feel so desperate for him. Shamelessly desperate to do anything he asks.

“How much do you think you can take?” He questions, stroking himself as he looks down at you. His eyes are hooded, hair a mess from where your hands were gripping. He looks so beautiful from this angle.

You take in the sheer size of his cock, the way it's throbbing and leaking just mere inches from your face and you wonder how much you can actually take. You don't hesitate to push his hand away and replace it with your own, lifting up on your knees as you lick a stripe up the underside.

Before you can even get started on him, he's telling you to put your hands behind your back again. You look up at him in curiosity as you lower your hands and lock them behind yourself. Immediately having a harder time with the task at hand.

You still manage to find a way to kitten lick at him a few times, but you quickly realize the only way to do this is to have it in your mouth, otherwise his cock threatens to fall out of place and you're left chasing it desperately.

“Don't tease me, --” He says with a breath, running his fingers through your hair and helping you guide your mouth onto him properly. “ _Choke on it._ ” He grunts as he thrusts up hard into your mouth, watching your lips stretch out around him. “I want to hear you.”

You cough around him, feeling the way he hit the back of your throat with no warning and that eggs him on. He holds your head in place by your hair as he continues to fuck into your throat a few times before he's pulling your hair harder. He keeps your mouth on him, but tilts your head so you can look up at him.

“Can you do that without my help?” He asks, looking down at how you're gagging around him before he can even thrust his full length down your throat. You nod, humming a small “ _mhm”_ around his pulsating cock, causing it to twitch against your tongue.

It's heavy in your mouth, not being able to use your hands really makes this a very different experience, and your throat is already feeling slightly bruised at the way he so harshly thrusted into you. Yet you're not complaining, and you genuinely try to mimic it for him.

You violently bob your head on him, trying to take more and more with each time you take him. Until you feel him hit your throat again. It restricts against him and you can feel his fingers tightening in your hair.

“Yeah, that's right.” And he practically moans out to you. “Your mouth looks so beautiful on my cock.”

You try to pull your head up to breathe but the grip in your hair keeps you in place.

“Can you take more? You can, can't you?” He soothes out, using his other hand to caress your hollowed out cheek before he bucks up, causing his full length to be enveloped by your mouth.

“Jesus christ, you--” He stares down at you as you try to keep your head in place, he removes his hands from you hair and watches the way he doesn't even have to hold you down. And after a few seconds go by, he can tell you're about to come up for air.

“D-don't move.” He says, faltering a bit as he stutters out to you in awe. He can see the tears forming at the corner of your eyes as you struggle to breathe around him.

“Do you need to breathe, baby?” And he asks it in such a sweet way you don't even know how to react. You simply open your eyes and look up at him, pleading. “Cry for me first.” And there it is, that demanding tone he had been using before. The one that makes you internally shake and yearn for him.

You're thankful that the demand is easy to achieve, you're suffocating. And yet it feels so good in your throat, feeling so full of him. The way he twitches each time you gag around him. You're already practically a drooling crying mess on him. Bubbles forming at the corners of your mouth as you grasp at any amount of air.

He watches you intently as you the tears finally start to fall, and he takes it in only for a moment before pulling out of your mouth. “So pretty for me--”

Part of him wonders why you haven't asked him to stop yet. Why you haven't tapped him to let you breathe, why you're just-- taking it. He loves that you are taking it so well. Loves that you just choked on his dick until you were red in the face and crying. And _loves_ the way you breathe for just a moment before immediately throwing yourself in to do it all over again.

“Ah, you like that--?” He moans feeling you force his full length down your throat again. “God, you're—such a whore.”

Between moans, he finally said it. And his eyes widen for a moment realizing what he had just called you. Sure plenty of people _liked_ being called that by him, but they were never his _girlfriend._ But the moment you moan around him at the words, he's throwing his head back in pleasure. Wondering why the fuck he hadn't done this sooner.

It wasn't long before he pushed you off of him, pulling you up to him. He grabs your arms from behind you and as a way of saying “ _thank you_ ” and he kisses you passionately. Tasting himself mixed with the remnants of you still lingering in his mouth.

He doesn't even know what he wants to do to you next, and he decides not to think. Because apparently thinking just gets him into shitty situations.

Yunho leans over you, staring you down until you're lying on your back and feeling his hair tickle your cheeks. He moves his hands down your body, and you can feel how truly big his hands are against you when he wastes no time in circling his thumb on your clit. Your breath hitches and he watches closely at how abused your mouth looked. He proud of his work up until this point, but he's still not done with you.

“Aw, are you sensitive?” He mocks you, rubbing harder at your clit and honestly you don't even care if tears are starting to fall again. You want him inside of you. Whether it be his fingers, whether it be his tongue, his cock. You want _all of it_ , you don't care! Anything to ease the sensitivity he's placed on your swollen clit.

You whine out to him each time he circles his thumbs and presses hard against you. And then suddenly you feel a sharp pain on your left nipple. Moaning out louder this time in a high pitched whine that grants you a finger slowly sliding into you.

You moan again, and he continues to nibble and suck at your nipple. Eyes still fixated on the way your mouth falls slack at each new sensation he lets you feel. The image of you choking around him still has him reeling as he pulls his finger out and drags it against your clit in place of his thumb for just a moment.

Everything he is doing is making you groan, moan, whine,and cry out for him. No one has ever wanted him this badly, he can tell.

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, pretty girl.” He coos, gently fucking his finger into you again.”Use your words, I want to hear you say it.”

You blush, feeling his fingers slowly drag against your walls, his tongue grazing your nipple every so slightly as he looks up at you in wait.

“I--” Your voice is cracked, coming out sounding so broken and pathetic. You wonder if he revels in this.

“I bet you want me to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours, don't you?” He says for you, slipping in another finger.

You whine out for him, nodding your head and pleading again with your eyes.

“Beg me for it.” He says, slipping his fingers out and slapping your clit lightly, causing you to jolt in his grip.

You swallow hard, not knowing for sure if you can even speak right now.

“P—please. . “ Is all you can muster out before he quirks an eyebrow up at you. Smirking in a way that shows you that he knows he has you in the palm of his hand. “Please _what?_ ”

“Please-- Yu-Yunho-. Fuck me--” And you take a deep breath. You know he's about to react to the small beg you've given him. “Fuck me, make me your – w—whore.”

Because he already called you that once, you feel like that would make him happy to say it yourself. And it does, because you can see the way his hooded eyes widen at your words, and you can sense it in the way he immediately slides fingers into you and pumps in and out-- grinding himself against your leg as he does so.

“Goddamn, you're so hot.” He moans out, not even caring about the fact that he's acting just as desperate as you right now. “You want me to make you my whore? Is that what you want?”

Moaning out for him, you feel his fingers curl up, hitting the sweet spot inside of you ever so often. “please, I can—I can feel how big you are, you want me too.” You moan at him, being slightly snide. Resulting in Yunho pulling his fingers out of you quickly and positioning himself up. He spreads your legs as far as they can go--almost violently, and seats himself between them. Without a moment to waste he's rubbing his dick against your overly sensitive clit, smirking at the way you wince at the sensation.

“You think I need you that badly?” He laughs at you, mocking you for trying to tell him what he _wants_. “I can hold out a lot longer than this, baby.”

He rubs himself against for you the better part of a few minutes, and then replaces it with his thumb, continuing to circle your clit until you are a writhing mess beneath him. Breathing labored, you try to squeeze your legs together against his hand to gain some amount of control, but he uses his other hand to hold them open.

Yunho can tell you're about to cum again already. “So desperate to cum, aren't you?” He questions, wanting to hear you beg him some more. But even he can barely contain himself as he stares in awe at how good you look when you're on the edge. He wants to see you cum, and he wants to see you cum _again._ And _again._

“Please just---let me cum!” You practically yell out to him, felling the way he immediately slides his fingers back into you with his free hand, the other still rubbing harsh shapes into your clit.

He can feel the way you tense around his fingers, and the way your legs begin to shake as you reach the moment just before you release for the second time. Only this time he allows it, watching intently at the way your face contorts into a look he's never seen on anyone. He doesn't think anyone else could ever recreate the beauty in your face right now, and it has his groaning at the sight.

You squeeze your legs around his hands, moving at a fast pace as you ride your high, opening your eyes just slightly as you watch his concentrated face focus on pleasuring you, This is all you ever wanted, and maybe a bit more. If you'd have known he was into this kind of thing before you're honestly not sure how you'd have taken it. But experiencing it now, you wonder how the fuck you ever even enjoyed sex before this. It _hurts_ , it's _desperate,_ but goddamn so is _he._

He may not know it, but you can see that he's desperate for you too. At the way he moans when you react to what he's doing. The way he talks to you while he's got his hands on you, almost asking for approval of everything he's doing. Fuck--

“That's it, cum on my fingers...” He says slowly to you as he feels his fingers being squeezed by your walls. The tightness driving him mad, he barely lets you finish before he pulls his fingers out and is immediately aligning himself with your opening. He can _see_ the way it's tightening and trying to grasp at nothing, and he very quickly thrusts into you-- bottoming out in one go. This elicits a long and drawn out groan from him.

“Fuck--” He whispers to himself, allowing himself to feel you tighten around him as you ride out the final moments of your orgasm.

You wince at the sudden feeling, but god it felt _so good_ to be so full. Though moments later, your sensitive walls have you trying to wiggle out of his grip as he harshly fucks into you.

“So pretty when you cum.” He moans out, looking down at your pained face as he continues to pull in and out of you are an aggressive pace. You can see the way his abdomen flexes as he pushes into you, and the way he bites his lip as he pulls out. He doesn't close his eyes for a moment, and he almost doesn't know what to do with himself seeing his cock buried so deep inside of your sensitive walls.

“Yunho—p” you start, but he immediately shoves his fingers in your mouth.

“Does it hurt? Good.” He groans, shoving his fingers further into your mouth and causing you to gag.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long before the sensitivity faded away and you were already starting to truly feel how big he is inside of you. You moan for the first time since you came on him, and he hums in approval.

“A-already wanting more, hm? like the whore you are.” He laughs out in with a small stutter, slowing his hips for a moment as he looks at you.

“Roll over” And he doesn't even let you do it yourself, he pulls himself out and instantly has you one your stomach.

Aligning himself with you again, he presses in and feels the way you tense around him. He stays like that for a moment, allowing you to be his cock warmer.

Your face is in the pillows, ass in the air, and arms resting above your head before you feel him lean over you. His chest flush with your back he whispers in your ear. “ You're going to squeeze my cock, and cum all over me.”

That alone had you letting out a moan, feeling him flex inside of you, you don't even falter at the feeling of his hands snaking around your neck and pulling you up right against him as he leans back to his original position.

Yunho tightens his grip around your neck and uses his other hand to flick at your nipple. The sensation causing you to shoot your own hands back into his hair.

“Hands off.” He whispers into your ear as he gently bucks up into you. Releases your nipples, he holds your hands behind your back again.

“Don't move them again.” He whispers again, returning his hand back to your breasts and continuing where he left off.

You're propped up on your knees as you feel him slowly pick up pace again, and as he starts to speed up, you feel your head become fuzzy. Your breathing labored as you can barely take in any air past the hand squeezing at your neck.

The sounds you're making is ungodly, blasphemous even. And he loves it. He wants to hear you try to say his name. He wants to hear you try to scream, cry, beg. . all with his hand around your throat. But he needs to contain himself, he's already so close and he doesn't want this to end on a short note.

Usually he could fuck for hours-- but this is like a dream. All those nights jerking off to the thought of you in this exact position, he nearly sees nothing but white noise before he's pulled out of it by you yanking your hands from behind your back and shooting up to his hand.  
He falters for a moment, worried that he _really_ hurt you. But you're not pulling at his hand, or tapping to get him to stop. You're—pressing it as if you want him to hold it tighter and – oh god. .

He does just as he thought you were asking, and he can _fucking see_ you smile. He can't see your entire face, but he can fucking tell that's what you're doing. Acting like the whore he always wanted you to be for him.

“You're—so big” You moan suddenly. “Your cock feels so good in me, Y—yunho.”

“Shit--” He groans hearing you say those words in such a broken voice.

He thrusts up into you hard and causes you to finally fucking _scream_ for him. It's scratchy, and you sound so abused, he _loves it._ He can tell if he stays like this he is going to cum the very next time you moan, and he's not ready for that. He wants you to cum on him again first-- he doesn't want to be selfish with that at the very least.

And so he releases your neck and hears you gasp for air, but he doesn't pull out despite being _so close_. He instead stills himself, and pulls his hand back to land a hard slap to your ass. He can see the way his hand print appears in a fiery red only to fade into a slight raise of the skin. He looks at you to check and see if you're were okay with the force behind it, and when you looked back at him with such lustful eyes, he took it as a reason to do it again. Repeatedly spanking you _hard_ until he had you trembling again.

“N—No.” You whine out when he stops, “Please-- h- harder, I can take more!”

Yunho nearly whines himself at the sight of you, but he keeps his composure as he smiles darkly at your words. “Such a slut--” He cuts himself off with a sharp slap to your ass again. “You should have told me you liked being abused.” And he hits you harder this time, eliciting a louder whine from you as tears begin to roll down your face.

And honestly you almost feel _proud_ that you're crying for him again. Because it hurts, but with each slap to your ass, you can feel his dick twitch inside of you. And you know he's slowly coming undone. You can't help but smirk knowing he is the one in control, but deep down he's wanted you so badly he barely knows what to do with himself. He's not thrusting into you for a reason, and you decide to let it slide.

You gently wiggle your ass against him, and he rewards you for that with one last slap.

“Did I say you could move?!” He growls out, pulling himself out of you quickly, using your punishment as a cover that you nearly made him cum.

“Do you want to ride me that badly?” He grabs your hair and pulls you back when he says it, and you feel so fucked out you're not entirely sure you can even hold yourself up right now.

“No?” He questions, tugging your hair harder. You roll your eyes back in response, feeling your bruised throat stretch at the way he's pulling your head back so far.

“Too bad.” He releases you, practically throwing you back into the pillows before he positions himself next to you. His dick nearing a purple color due to not being able to release.

Yunho can tell he's getting anxious, wanting to cum on you so badly. Wanting to cum _in_ you so badly. But he can't— not until you cum again. Ah!

Before you even attempt to lift yourself up, you can hear him opening a drawer on the table next to him and pull out a small egg shaped vibrator. And you hear it when he turns it on, and you see him shiver when he places it against the base of his dick.

“Come sit on it, baby.” He says sweetly, knowing for a fact that in a matter of minutes you will be cumming your sweet juices all over his dick.

  
  


He watches your trembling legs as you throw one over his waist and sit on his thighs. He can still see that your legs are red from the moment before he genuinely got to touch you. He can see your make up smeared under your eyes, your pink puffy lips swollen from being stretched out around his cock-- god you look--

“You look so beautiful for me--” He chokes out as you lift yourself to sink down onto him. “You take it so well.” He stutters for a moment, feeling you slide down with ease as you brace your hands on his broad chest. “F-fuck, you-- you look so perfect like this-- so fucking pretty.” He can't stop praising you, watching you try to keep balance as your tired eyes roll back the moment your clit makes contact with the vibrator situated at the base of his cock.

“Y-yeah, fuck yourself on me..” And he's so intent on watching you he can barely put himself in the mind state of doing anything but praising you. You're doing so beautifully. “You were made for this.”

He moans out at the way you move your hips against him, and he holds the vibrator firmly against you as you continue to circle your hips. He can hear your tired whimpers, he can see the goosebumps on your stomach, and he can feel how wet you are for him still. Despite being so fucked out already, he wouldn't expect any less if you've never done this before. But god does he want to see you cum again.

He wills you to cum before he does, and thankfully you do. Aggressively moving your hips against him. Yunho grabs you by the waist and immediately starts fucking up into at such a pace it has you both moaning out so loudly you're the entire building can hear you in this tiny apartment.

When you squeeze around him, and ride your orgasm as he fucks up so perfectly into you-- “A-are you on the pill?” And honestly it's something you should have already talked about. You nod quickly, knowing exactly what he's asking.

“Please—cum in me, please.” You moan as you feel him immediately stutter at the hip, feeling him pump into you as he lifts himself up and buries his face into your chest, digging into your back as he finally allows himself to release.

In that moment, Yunho felt so small. He had never once finished that way with someone. He always finished on their face, in their mouth—had them working to get him to cum as if it were a reward for enduring what he's done to them. But he couldn't help himself this time.

He laid next to you for a long moment, pulling you close to his chest. Feeling your heart beat against him had him reeling. His whole body felt numb except for that part, and he smiles down at you for a split second. He looks at what he's done to you, admires it for a while before he finally decides to help you to the bathroom.

“Come on, you need to go to the bathroom.” He says in such a soft voice as he helps you put on one of his shirts. He slips on a pair of boxers as he walks you out of the bedroom, legs still trembling.

Yunho doesn't mention that Mingi's bedroom light is on as he closes the door behind you and lets you do your business. Guess he came home early. He laughs to himself knowing you would be embarrassed, but he isnt. Mingi has heard it many times before. He was actually thankful Yunho hadn't been giving you any since it meant peaceful nights of sleep for himself. Yunho makes a mental note to brag about it to Mingi in the morning.

When you finish up and wash your hands, you peek through the bathroom door, and he's right there. Leaned against the wall and studying you from head to toe.  
“Hi.. . “ You whisper out in a still cracked voice.

“Hi, baby.” He whispers back, pushing through the door. A shower would honestly be best right now. And after all that, he really just wants to pamper you for letting him do this. For letting him be himself without being afraid.

“You did so well~” He sing songs to you as he wraps his arms around you. “I was surprised.”

You're still a bit silent, mostly due to lack of water, lying with your mouth slack for so long really dries out your throat.

“Was that okay?” Yunho retorts, suddenly sounding worried. “Was it too much?”

You shake your head at him and smile, pointing to your throat.

“Wow, I literally fucked the voice out of you.” And the little shit sounds so fucking smug about it, you playfully slap him as he leans to turn on the shower.

“Are you staying with me tonight?” He ignores the slap, allowing you to do whatever you want to him.

  
  


Just like you did for him.


End file.
